


blooming

by florallylly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallylly/pseuds/florallylly
Summary: when jihyo gets sick, feelings begin to bloom.





	1. I

at first, it had seemed like a bad cold, brought on by too many all nighters and a lack of a working heater in the apartment. but the little tickle in the back of Jihyo’s throat turned to coughing. still, it was no big deal to her. she just kept a couple cough drops in her pocket at all times, and wrapped herself in more blankets when the night got a little too chilly. after all, she still had coursework to complete and a degree to get.

  


soon, water wasn’t enough to soothe the dryness of her throat, and her coughing turned wheezy and constant. and instead of the artificial smell of the cherry cough drops, all she could smell was the sickly sweet scent reminiscent of her grandma’s garden. still, she paid no mind to it, plowing through her work with a cup of hot tea and a tub of tiger balm by her side. and when Mina came by with a thermos of hot soup, Jihyo ignored the tightness in her chest and continued to revise.

  


after all, it was nothing new.

  


a week later, and yet. the coughing continued. hacking, wheezing, she struggled to breathe. phlegmy throat, she said. but when she retched into her palm, she found three red petals.

  


it wasn’t widespread, but hanahaki disease was rather well-known- the curse of the unloved, it was called. ha! as if the past few years of her life hadn’t already been a curse. of course, it was her fault for falling in love with a straight girl.

  


Mina would never feel the same way. and Jihyo knew that. despite days spent side by side, glorious days, nothing would change Mina’s heart. and Mina would never love her back.

  


the tightness in her chest. the shortness of breath. were present before her unfortunate diagnosis. but with the true disease, they were intensified. three months, said the doctor, maybe less.

  


get the operation.

  


_no._

  


  



	2. II

maybe it was stupid to refuse the operation, but jihyo couldn’t

let go of the feeling. the feeling of carding her hands through Mina’s hair. the feeling of Mina’s favorite sweater. the gentle rush she felt when Mina walked into a room. the need to hang onto her every word. Mina. Mina. Mina.

 

how could she let go when it felt so good? how could it feel so good when it hurt so bad? every breath felt like a knife, and it got harder and harder to function normally. and people began to see how sick she was getting. the bags under her eyes grew and she began to lose weight until her clothes hung off her like limp noodles.

 

and Mina. how could she even think about forgetting her when Mina cared so much? she, who brought her hot soup everyday. who tucked her into bed when she wasn’t strong enough to move herself. who cried when Jihyo was finally admitted to the hospital after collapsing.

 

but still. she continued to cough up petals. she loves me. she loves me not. she loves me. she loves me not. the petals seemed to taunt Jihyo, increasing with every passing day. but still she held on, refusing to forget. refusing to let go.

 

Mina. Mina. Mina.

 

her name on her tongue. a fully bloomed primrose bloomed from her lips.

 

good night.

_goodbye._

 

i love you.

_i’m sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for finishing!!!! i know it's not very good, but i appreciate all the support i'm getting. please come talk to me on tumblr. me username is the same as it is here (florallylly) so i'd love to talk!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked it! i'm still improving, and i know it's not amazing, or even good, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!


End file.
